Malfetania
"Per l'onore del Mediterraneo" -Malfetanian Motto Malfetania was a nation existing through one way or another from from 1900 to 1926. It has been historically located in northern Italy with Milan and Venice being the most important cities. History Origins Following the Italian Collapse, the House of Malfetani took control of northeast Italy, with their capital in Venice. Under King Vittorio I, Malfetania would go to war against and conquer all other Italian states, unifying Italy under their banner by 1916. Second Northumbrian War Main Article: Second Northumbrian War After the EMP bombing of Washington D.C., Malfetania would host the trial of the Mexican Minister of Defence, however the event was interrupted by an attack by Northumbrian-Sponsored terrorists. This led to the Royal Court to vote for going to war against the Northumbrians. The SMS Malfetania, the flagship of the Malfetanian navy, led a landing force to Narvik, where the Malfetanian troops would defeat the Northern Northumbrian Army Corps. Another task force, led by the SMS Vaneri, would land in Edinburgh, later taking Glasgow. Following the end of the war, Malfetania would be awarded economic compensation for the Milan bombing, as well as the island of Bermuda. Northumbria would be turned into a Malfetanian client state, under the rule of a relative of King Vittorio I. Balkan Wars In 1918, the Malfetania and Serbia began to open up trade relations, and the Minister of Economy was sent to belgrade to negotiate a treaty. However, he is killed on his way there by a terrorist group. An investigation reveals that the "terrorists" were actually government agents, operating under the orders of the Serbian King under Plan Venom. Serbian War Due to this information, King Vittorio I ordered an invasion of Serbia. The Navy landed forces across the coast, capturing Albania and Montenegro in the opening stages of the War. Slovenia fell to the Army shortly after, and Malfetanian troops began to push inland. Zabreg fell first, followed by Sarajevo and finally belgrade, when the Serbian King was surrounded and forced to surrender. In order to avoid potential revolt in the future, Malfetania played into regional rivalries, granting Croatia and Bosnia autonomous regions separate to the Serbians. Greek War Following Malfetania's declaration of war against Serbia, the Mexicans took advantage of the situation and launched an invasion of Greece. Malfetania blocked the strait of Gibraltar, however the Mexican Army landed in the Sinai, and then took the Njedi fleet stationed in Alexandria. The Mexicans dropped an EMP in Athens, later landing a force and capturing the city and the peloponnese. Buisy with the invasion of Serbia, Malfetania was only able to respond by capturing Crete and setting up a government in exile, headed by the Greek King. After Serbia surrended, the Malfetanian Navy began a blockade of Greek ports. Turkish War After taking Greece, the Mexican Army invades Turkey from the West, landing in the Agean coast. Malfetania sends the SMS Malfetania to head a task force to defend Istanbul. The force managed to retain control of the city for a month before being forced to pull back due to the imminent nuking of the Turkish capital. The SMS Malfetania remained in the straights for several days, stopping the transit of mexican transports through the straits. Nejdi War After taking Turkey, Mexican forces crossed the border into Njed, occupying Baghdad. The Malfetanian Army entered Njed to defend the Italian ally, taking up a defensive line around Syria and retake Baghdad. Another Mexican army landed in southern Arabia, however they were only able to take Yemen and Oman. Third Northumbrian War Following an alleged attack on Mexico by rogue Northumbrian forces, Blumelreich and Mexico invade Northumbria. Malfetania sends the SMS Malfetania to assist their Northern ally, and the vessel fights a battle against the German KSS Drachen ''near Narvik. Malfetania, Blumelreich and Mexico come to an agreement in London. Malfetania agrees to let Mexico take central Scandinavia, in exchange, Mexico agrees to cease all ambitions in the Mediterranean. Blumelreich also agrees to leave Northumbria alone at the agreement of acquiring southern finland and helsinki. '''Colonial Expansion' Following the Treaty of London, Malfetania turned its attention away from the balkans and towards its overseas colonial ambitions. Firsty, an artificial island was built in 1918, near the Azores. It would be named Caesarium, and would be the base of operations for the western hemisphere. Later in 1919, the Rome Confernce split up the Indionesian archipielago among the Iron Nations. Legacy The Blackshirts Italian Social Republic Government and Politics Early Kingdom From its formation in 1900 to the end of the Reunification in 1916, the Kingdom was ruled by King Vittorio I, who ruled with unquestioned authority over the Kingdom. However, once Italy had been conquered, the King set up a council known as the Royal Court, where the noble families of the peninsula would have a say in the running of the kingdom. Internally, the Kingdom was subdivided into principalities, where the former monarchs ruled as governors in the name of the King.Category:Nation